Soichiro Yagami
“''I have a responsibility as a parent and as the chief of police.” - Chapter 36 '''Soichiro Yagami' (夜神 総一郎, Yagami Sōichirō) is Light Yagami's father, Chief of the NPA, and a police officer that initially leads the Japanese Task Force. Appearance Soichiro wears a pair of spectacles at most times and is a fairly tall man. His appearance fits that of a middle aged man and he prefers to dress in formal Western clothing. Character Soichiro is a kind man with a strong sense of justice. He cares greatly for his family and the members of the Task Force. He is a serious and responsible man that gains the respect of many. He has a strong sense of duty, and even after the police stop funding the Kira investigation he continues trying to solve the case with the Task Force. Throughout the Kira investigation he believes that his son, Light Yagami is innocent. In order to prove it he goes as far as to kidnap Light (who had given up the Death Note and lost his memories of ever using it) and his girlfriend, Misa Amane (who had also given up her Death Note and had no memories of it), and put them in a situation in which if Light were Kira, Light would have no choice but to kill him. When his daughter, Sayu is kidnapped by the Mafia, he becomes conflicted over whether or not he should follow their wishes and trade the Death Note for Sayu. His dilemma comes from having to choose between the duty of an officer, and the duty of a parent. As a police officer and the Chief of the NPA, he believes that handing over the Death Note to the Mafia is wrong, and the Death Note in the hands of the Mafia is too great a risk. However, he ultimately decides that he will make the exchange, not as an officer, but as Sayu Yagami's father. Plot As work on the Kira case begins, he becomes disappointed with the lack of police cooperation in capturing Kira, eventually joining forces with L to form a special investigative team. When L begins to suspect Light of being Kira, Soichiro is unwilling to believe his son would be capable of such a thing. Though he eventually suffers a stress related heart attack, he insists on remaining helpful to the team, going as far as breaking into the Sakura TV station using a police bus. Much later, after L is killed and replaced by Light, he is instrumental in regaining the Death Note which Mello had pressured them into relinquishing by threatening Soichiro's daughter. Using Kira's Death Note, which Misa delivers to him under Light's instruction, Soichiro trades with Ryuk for the Shinigami Eyes. Using the eyes, he is able to learn Mello's real name, though he is fatally wounded by one of Mello's gang members and their bomb. Because Light has given up his Death Note and therefore his lifespan is visible, Soichiro dies happily believing that Light isn't Kira. The rest of the task force later continues to respect his wish to the very end in the pursuit of Kira such as the likes of Aizawa, Matsuda, and Ide. His death later plays a major role in the defeat of Kira when Light is exposed in front of Near and as a result, Matsuda, who was enraged due to the fact that Light was the one who drove his father to death in a cold blooded fashion, shot him multiple times to prevent him from using the Death Note. Films Soichiro's role in the films is more or less the same as it is in the manga and anime, however Death Note: The Last Name departs significantly from the manga, in that Soichiro survives. L manages to expose Light as Kira, and Light later dies in Soichiro's arms begging him to believe that he acted as Kira to put justice into effect. A year later, on Light's birthday, Sayu fetches Soichiro from the train station, and claims he told her that Light was killed by Kira. de:Soichiro Yagami Quotes *''“Only those who are ready and willing to sacrifice everything and fight, who are truly committed to stopping this psychopath… …are asked to remain I’ll find out who you are when I return at five o’clock from my meeting upstairs.”'' *''"The real good is the power to kill people.”'' (Chapter 22) *''"No...anything obtained by killing people can never bring true happiness.”'' (Chapter 22) *''"Light...I trust you.”'' (Chapter 72) *''“I will not succumb to evil.”'' *''“I...I’m sorry... I couldn’t kill him after all.”'' (Episode 29) *''“I’m sorry, Sachiko.”'' Category:Japanese Task Force Category:Humans With Shinigami Eyes Category:Human Category:NPA's Members